Efforts focused on three compounds of potential use in photovoltaic manufacture: copper indium diselenide, copper gallium diselenide, and cadmium telluride. The studies have been completed and the data show that these compounds have little selectivity for reproductive or developmental processes. The toxicity data will be accompanied by limited disposition data, which will provide some idea of the relative amounts of each element at the active site(s) during intoxication. Other studies have focused on indium trichloride, and found that indium causes fetal death in the presence of mild maternal toxicity. These studies included disposition data that define the levels of indium in vivo that are toxic.